A Bullet to the Heart
by 30-Nights
Summary: This is about how Bobby died in my version of the Episode The End. This goes along with my ongoing fic Don't Ever Change. This can be read by itself though. Warnings: Character Death and Implied Destiel. No flames and reviews are love!


**This is about how Bobby died in my version of the Episode ****The End**** (season 5) and goes along with my ongoing fic ****Don't Ever Change. ****This can be read by itself though. **

_Warnings:_

_**_Character Death and implied Destiel_  
><strong>_

_Now please enjoy and no flames please and thank you!_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I MAKE NO PROFIT!__**  
><strong>__(if I did season 7 would be a lot different and Cas and Dean would be an item by season 5 or 6!)_

**X**

_A Bullet Through The Heart_

Bobby sat in his wheel chair as he listened to Dean debate the now Ex-angel, Castiel, on what supplies they needed more. Dean was hell bent on stopping and getting car parts from Bobby's old junk yard. His precious baby had seen better days and was in desperate need of a new bumper (the one on it was dented and scratched to hell and back). Castiel however seemed to have been hanging with Chuck to long. Hygienic supplies were the only thing on the ex-angels mind. Bobby rested his head in his hand while the other hand tapped in frustration on the arm rest of his chair,

"How about you two idjits just split up in groups and do two missions? Me and Cas can go to my junk yard and get yer damn parts and you and you can go get soap or whatever." Bobby grumbled.

"Why do I need to go get the car parts?" Castiel tilted his head,

"Cause yer still not use to being human and gettin' the parts is a hell of a lot easier then fighting Croats just to get your shampoo."

Castiel frowned and Dean smirked, "Good idea Bobby," Dean turned to Castiel, "Oh come on, Cas, quit pouting and go get the parts for my baby."

Castiel sighed and nodded, "I'll go pull the car around." He said leaving.

Dean looked down at Bobby, "You sure you're okay going? I could always get Matt or-"

"Like Cas or that idjit know the parts yer looking for." Bobby snapped.

Dean chuckled, "Right. Thanks though. I didn't want Cas going into a hot zone again."

"He's been on a few of your milk runs now, boy. I think he can handle it."

Dean shrugged, "You two are all I have left. I can't lose you both."

Bobby sighed, "Oh geez, boy."

Dean smiled down at him, "Well, Bobby," Dean grabbed the back of the wheelchair, "Let's get you into the car."

**XX**

Bobby stared out the window as Castiel drove them down the once familiar road. It had been months since they had made a trip back to his house. 'The _place is probably torn to bits now'_ the old man thought. His eyes glanced over to the ex-angel who was concentrating on the road. He hated to admit it, but the man has grown on him. In the beginning he was, to put it simply, a dick. He hated the angel. Hated the way he talked or how he would question every little thing and personally, the way he and his surrogate son would eye screw each other was beyond uncomfortable.

Now though; that's all changed. The now ex-angel was great company and probably the only thing keeping Dean sane. Well, as sane as someone can be during the apocalypse. Sure the new human had some fresh issues. He was starting to drink more than Dean and started popping some pain killers when he thought no one was looking. But still, for many reasons, the man beside him holds a special place in his heart now,

"You know, Cas, you shouldn't be so pissed at Dean."

Castiel quickly glanced at the hunter, "Excuse me?"

"Yer fuming and it's making this car ride uncomfortable."

"My apologies."

Bobby rolled his eyes, "Dean has his reasons. He doesn't want you getting hurt which is why he sent you on such an easy mission."

Castiel gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles turned white, "I was once a warrior of god. I can take care of myself in a fight."

"Maybe when you still had your angel mojo."

Castiel stayed quite his eyes focused on the road.

"Bobby?"

The older man looked at him,

"Do you think maybe you could talk to Dean for me? I really wish to go on more missions with him. That way I can watch his back and not have to, as you humans say, 'freak out' while he is gone." Castiel flushed, "I use to be able to be there when Dean needed me but now I can't and it-"

"Alright, Alright." Bobby interrupted and raised a hand in the air. He loved the ex-angel, but he hated when he went on and on with these mushy rants about Dean, "I'll try and convince him to take you on his next big mission."

The ex-angel smiled brightly, "Thank you, Bobby."

Bobby waved the comment away and went back to staring out the window.

**XX**

The two had arrived to the old house. Bobby was pleasantly surprised to see it in much better shape then he thought it was going to be. Some windows were broken and the door was off its hinges, but it still looked like his home. _'Thank god I took all my books with me'_ he grunted as he rolled himself up the ramp Dean had made for him years ago when he came home from the hospital. Bobby took out the pistol he had wrapped around his leg and looked up at Castiel,

"Go scope."

Castiel readied his shotgun and nodded before quickly walking into the entrance. The man's somewhat foggy blue eyes darted everywhere, searching for any danger. Castiel looked over his shoulder and nodded, signaling it looked cleared. Bobby rolled himself in and looked around. The place was a mess, well; more of a mess then it was before,

"Geez, if my wife were still alive she'd kill me." He chuckled to himself as he wheeled over to his old desk.

Castiel tilted his head to one side as he watched,

"Alright, boy, go on out to the junk yard and find some parts." Bobby ordered,

"I have no idea what the parts I am looking for look like." The other said slightly embarrassed.

"You know what the impala looks like! Just parts that will kinda match!"

"I never really looked at the outside of the car. I really only know what the inside roof looks like since that's where Dean and I would usually-"

"Stop right there!" Bobby shouted his face at least ten different shades of red, "Jesus Christ. I don't want to hear about you and Dean's sex life. Got it?"

"My apologies…"

"Just go."

Castiel nodded and left the room. Bobby sighed and rested his head on his desk, "those two are gonna be the death of me…" he mumbled as his eyes slid shut.

A loud bang startled Bobby up. He had fallen asleep. Instinctively he grabbed his pistol and started wheeling himself towards the door, "Cas? Everything okay?"

"Sorry, but he's a little occupied right now." A deep voice said as it owner walked into a view.

Bobby raised his gun, loaded with salt rounds, "You better not have hurt him."

The man laughed, his eyes pitch black, "oh you humans are too much. Don't you think you should be more concerned about yourself, Bobby Singer?"

Before Bobby could shoot his salt rounds another demon came up from behind him and grabbed his arms painfully tight. The older man dropped the gun and hissed in pain. The female demon looked down at him and smirked,

"Hiya, Bobby."

Bobby spat in her face, "Get the hell off me."

The Female demon fumed, her pitch black eyes narrowed and she yanked Bobby's arms backwards. Bobby screamed as his arms popped back. He bit back tears as the Demons laughed.

**XX**

Castiel's heart thudded in his chest as he ran up the muddy drive way of Bobby Singer's. His breath was coming in sporadic puffs. His blue eyes clenched tightly as he pushed through the pain. His body ached. The Croatoans had really banged him up, but he had managed to kill the two. Not as quickly as he had liked, but he did it. From all the way in the junk yard he could hear the older man's screams. They only fueled the new human to kill the Croatoans as fast as he possibly could. The house was now silent as he got closer. It had been silent ever since the four loud gun shots.

'_Maybe Bobby was able to get away? Maybe the salt rounds stunned them enough for Bobby to get somewhere safe till I am able to get to him? Maybe… Maybe Bobby's okay?' _Tears freely rolled down the ex-angels face,

"BOBBY!" he shouted as he got closer, he leapt up the two steps before darting into the house only to find out he was too late. Castiel's legs went numb as he fell to the ground. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Bobby Singer laid on his side half in his chair half off, facing away. Blood was pouring out of the several bullet wounds on his back which had went straight through him and the wheelchair. The man wasn't moving… he wasn't breathing. Castiel body shook as he cried into the carpet.

"Since when do Angels cry?" A woman's voice said.

"Can't you tell? That's no longer an angel. He's just a pathetic human who couldn't save his friend." A male responded,

"Oh, my, my. How will Dean react when he finds out his boy friend let his adoptive father die?" the one demon laughed.

Castiel turned to look over his shoulder to watch as the two Demons continued to talk,

"I'd say let's kill him but I think the Winchester will take care of that."

The two only laughed harder. Castiel gripped the throw rug under his hands tightly, "That would please you two I'm sure…" the angel whispered.

"Totally." The one demon chuckled, "Lets return to father." It was obviously talking to the other demon.

The room was silent now that the Demons have left. Castiel crawled over to Bobby Singers body. He reached out and turned the man so he could look at him. Castiel ran a hand down the older man's face. Castiel sat there for hours. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to go back to Dean. How was he supposed to tell him he couldn't save Bobby?

The sun had set when Castiel heard two or three cars pulled up the driveway. The head lights spilled into the living room Castiel and Bobby's body where in.

"CAS!" Dean's voice echoed, "BOBBY! Where are you guys!"

'_He sounds scared'_ Castiel thought, _'Dean had probably just come back from his mission when he got the news that Bobby and I hadn't returned before quickly jumping into his car to find us._'

Castiel knew he should probably go to him, but he was petrified. He heard Dean and the others foot prints get closer before they abruptly stopped,

"Oh god," Dean breathed as he rushed over; his hand grabbing Castiel's shoulders and turned him around, "What happened? Are you-"he looked down at the body, "Oh god… Bobby..?"

"I tried… I.."

Dean put a hand up, silencing Castiel. He knelt there staring at Bobby for several long moments before he got up and walked out of the room. Chuck walked over and gently moved Castiel's hands away from Bobby,

"Come on, let's get you to the car and back home." He whispered.

Castiel looked up at him, "I tried to save him."

Chuck smiled sympathetically, "I know, man. Come on." He helped him up and with his hand firmly placed on the others back helped him out onto the porch.

Castiel saw Dean sitting there with his head in his hands. Castiel went to reach out to him, but Chuck quickly stopped him, "Not now." He mouthed.

Castiel looked at him with sadness and confusion as he let the man lead him to his truck. Chuck helped the ex angel into the truck and closed the door softly. Castiel stared at Dean on the porch silently wishing he could still read the man's mind. He desperately wanted to know what the other was thinking. That way maybe he could do something to help.

He wasn't even aware the car was moving till Dean was no longer in view. The ex-angel leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes, praying to his father that he would wake up from this nightmare.

**XX**

**There you go! My version on what happen to bobby! Don't even get me started on how frustrating this was to write! Honestly, I'm not all that proud of it. It was nice writing bobby and I do plan on putting him in 'Don't Ever Change' but yeah not happy with this. **

**Also the reason why Dean was so calm and semi normal in the beginning was I always figured he was 'okay' when Bobby was around, but when he died something inside of him snapped turning him into what he was in the Episode the End. Same for Castiel. When Dean started becoming cold (and in my fic abusive) he turned to the orgies and more drugs as an escape. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it! And please keep reading (or start) 'Don't Ever Change'! **

**Reviews are love flames are not heh!**


End file.
